A Cautionary Outside Play Date
A Cautionary Outside Play Date is the 15th episode of Jackie Guida: The Series from Season 1. Synopsis Jackie is having a-half-an-hour play date with her friends before their dismissal and stops playing at 2:30pm. Plot The episode starts where Jackie is at her house and her friends are about to ride their bikes across the street. Keira runs at Jackie's doorstep as she touches Jackie's shoulder. Jackie turns around and greets Keira for a short outside play date. Eleanor, Keziah, Will, and Fushion are about to pounce and ride their bikes. Once Jackie's friends ride their bikes, Eleanor rides on her fast pink bike. Jackie asks Eleanor if she wears her helmet to ride her bike across her house. Eleanor had an big idea, and was about to tell a short story. When Eleanor was 5 years old, she stops wearing her helmet and began to ride her bike because she doesn't like wearing her helmet. The story Jackie advised to Eleanor was allowing her friends to ride their bikes to her house. Eleanor then leads Jackie to the next spot holding her bike. Jackie asks Eleanor if she wants to ride her bike. Eleanor gives Jackie a warning about riding the cheap bike. If Jackie rides Eleanor's bike, she'll be given several lessons, but Jackie doesn't want lessons and begs Eleanor to ride her bike. Eleanor slightly allows Jackie to ride her bike, but she's too small. After Jackie rides Eleanor's cheap bike, she excites Keziah and begs her to look at Fushion's small tablet. Keziah briefly allows Jackie to look at his tablet, and she's playing a game. Soon after, Jackie was about to give her friends water bottles. Jackie gets the water bottles for her, for Eleanor, and for Keira. Fushion gets angry and wanted a water bottle, but Jackie bans him. Will and Fushion decide to create a force field around them to attack from the girls. Jackie, Eleanor, Keziah, and Keira have the right to attack the boys and end the military battle; held at Eleanor's House. "I'll stay here at my house," said Jackie. "You guys go defend the boys from their force field." Eleanor, Keziah, and Keira rode away on their bikes, leaving Jackie to do something else at the front yard. Will and Fushion raced down the road as Eleanor, Keziah, and Keira catch up to them, but they finally arrived at Eleanor's House. The two stand behind the garage as Eleanor yells at them about going back to Jackie's House, but one of the two boys used their cruel powers. Even when Jackie was about to get stubborn by getting chosen to be in the force field, but Eleanor stops the conversation and begs them to go back to Jackie's House. The entire kids ride on their bikes to go back to Jackie's House. As soon as Jackie's friends ride back to Jackie's House, Jackie was surprised of how Will and Fushion created a force field to keep the girls away from going to Eleanor's House. Jackie accepts the problem and she and her friends started to ride their bikes across the street. After that, Jackie was forgetting about her friends had to leave at 2:30 because she's going to church at 3:00. Eleanor lets Jackie's promise go and asks if Will, Keziah, and Fushion are playing outside her house. Jackie nods and accepts her friends' plan. "Hey! Where the f**k is my bike?" asked Fushion, sulkily. Keziah gives Fushion a hint by finding his bike next to the Guidas' small blue car. Fushion found his bike, and now Fushion has his bike, Keziah stoles his small tablet and plays with it. After Jackie's friends left to go to Eleanor's House, Keira is still here and Jackie decided to play bubble swords with her. So, Jackie picks up the violet bubble sword, gets the bubble blower out of it, and blows certain bubbles. Keira catches and pops the bubbles as fast as she can. Jackie then waves the bubble blower, causing all the bubbles to appear and Keira pops all the bubbles correctly. After Jackie and Keira play bubble swords, Jackie decides to take a break. "Jackie!" yelled Will, calling out to Jackie. Jackie heard Will and runs to him and Fushion to talk about the clue she found earlier. "Did you find the wrapped Smarties candy that was inside the brown bag, laying on the bush at the house we're playing at, only has to be seen first? It's facing above the triangle bell." "I don't know," said Jackie, and suggested that it's at her house. "Jackie, you're wrong!" said Will, making a decision. "The Smarties roll is at the house we're playing at!" Jackie still didn't know, but Will gives Jackie a hint by finding the missing Smarties candy roll. A few seconds later, Will found the wrapped Smarties candy from the brown bag and gives it to Jackie. He warns Jackie that she has to keep her clue. "Ok, thanks," said Jackie, as Will leaves her and goes back to Eleanor's House. "Eleanor, give me back my ball!" yelled Jackie, noticed that Eleanor has her big blue ball. "Eleanor, give me back my ball!" Eleanor heard Jackie and gives her big blue ball back to her. "Thank you, Eleanor," said Jackie, and she's welcomed. "Jackie! Do not leave this yard!" yelled Melissa, from Jackie's House. "Sorry," said Jackie, "I was yelling at Eleanor to get my ball back and she heard me." Melissa suggested that Jackie has to go back inside because her friend play date is over. Jackie wanted to keep playing, but it's too late and it's 2:30. Melissa leads Jackie inside the cat room and Keira gets picked up by Michelle to go back inside. Cast *Jackie Guida *Eleanor Lawson *Keira Kiger *Keziah Patterson *Fushion Patterson *Will Lawson *Melissa Guida *Sam Guida Trivia *This is the 1st episode not to feature the inside of Jackie's House as an option. *Eleanor tells Jackie her story about 3 years ago she wears her helmet until she's 5 years old, but she doesn't show a flashback. *Goof: When Will asks Jackie did she find the missing wrapped Smarties candy roll in the bag, Jackie suggested that the Smarties candy is at her house, but she's wrong and it's at Eleanor's House. In a few shots, Will only found the wrapped Smarties candy, but not the bag. Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:Winter Episodes Category:Episodes with Eleanor Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Will Category:Episodes with Fushion